rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Список литературы по Greyhawk
Базовые книги и приложения D&D 1 * Gary Gygax, Robert J. Kuntz. TSR 2003 Dungeons & Dragons Supplement I: Greyhawk. TSR, 1975. AD&D * Gary Gygax. TSR 9025 «World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting»Этот 32-страничный буклет также известен как «World of Greyhawk folio». TSR, 1980 (ISBN 0-935696-23-7). * Gary Gygax. TSR 1015 «World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting»Это коробочное издание также известно как «Greyhawk boxed set».. Boxed set. TSR, 1983 (ISBN 0-88038-344-5)В 2000 г. компания Twenty First Century Games издала репринт TSR 1015 World of Greyhawk.. * Daniel Kramarsky, Jean Rabe, Bruce Rabe. TSR 9206 C6: The Official RPGA Tournament Handbook. TSR, 1987 (ISBN 0-88038-466-2). * James M. Ward. TSR 2023 «Greyhawk Adventures». TSR, 1988 (ISBN 0-88038-649-5)В 1999 г. компания Twenty First Century Games издала репринт TSR 2023 Greyhawk Adventures.. AD&D 2 * Douglas Niles, Rik Rose, Carl Sargent. TSR 1043 The City of Greyhawk. Boxed set. TSR, 1989 (ISBN 0-88038-731-9). * Grant Boucher, William W. Connors, Steve Gilbert, Christopher Mortika, Bruce Nesmith, Skip Williams. TSR 2107 MC5: Monstrous Compendium Greyhawk Adventures Appendix. TSR, 1990 (ISBN 0-88038-836-6). * David «Zeb» Cook. TSR 1068 Greyhawk Wars. Boxed setВаргейм, включающий в себя одноимённую сеттинговую книгу.. TSR, 1991 (ISBN 1-56076-086-9). * Carl Sargent. TSR 1064 From the Ashes. Boxed set. TSR, 1992 (ISBN 1-56076-341-8). * Anne Brown. TSR 9578 Greyhawk Player's GuideИзвестен также как «Player’s Guide to Greyhawk».. TSR, 1998 (ISBN 0-7869-1248-0). * Roger E. Moore. TSR 9577 Greyhawk: The Adventure Begins. TSRКнига издана Wizards of the Coast, но ещё под эмблемой TSR., 1998 (ISBN 0-7869-1249-9). * Sean K. Reynolds. TSR 11374 The Scarlet Brotherhood. TSR, 1999 (ISBN 0-7869-1374-6). D&D 3 * Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds, Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Wizards of the Coast, 2000 (ISBN 0-7869-1743-1). Приключения Все нижеперечисленные приключения выпущены под AD&D за исключением особо отмеченных. * Gary Gygax. The Lost Caverns of TsojconthПод D&D 1.. Metro Detroit Gamers, 1976. Серия A * David Cook. TSR 9039 A1 Slave Pits of the Undercity. TSR, 1980 (ISBN 0-935696-25-3). * Harold Johnson, Tom Moldvay. TSR 9040 A2 Secret of the Slavers Stockade. TSR, 1981 (ISBN 0-935696-26-1). * Allen Hammack. TSR 9041 A3 Assault on the Aerie of the Slave Lords. TSR, 1981 (ISBN 0-935696-27-X). * Lawrence Schick. TSR 9042 A4 In the Dungeons of the Slave Lords. TSR, 1981 (ISBN 0-935696-28-8). * David Cook, Allen Hammack, Harold Johnson, Tom Moldvay, Lawrence Schick, Edward Carmien. TSR 9167 A1-4 Scourge of the Slave Lords«Супермодуль», объединяющий четыре приключения серии A в одну кампанию.. TSR, 1986 (ISBN 0-880382-75-9). Серия C («Competition»)Серия C включает пять модулей, но действие только двух первых происходит в сеттинге Грейхок. * Harold Johnson, Jeff R. Leason. TSR 9032 C1 The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan. TSR, 1980. * Allen Hammack. TSR 9038 C2 The Ghost Tower of Inverness. TSR, 1980 (ISBN 0-935696-24-5). Серия D («Drow») * Gary Gygax. TSR 9019 D1 Descent into the Depths of the Earth. TSR, 1978 (ISBN 0-935696-60-1). * Gary Gygax. TSR 9020 D2 Shrine of the Kuo-Toa. TSR, 1978 (ISBN 0-935696-06-7). * Gary Gygax. TSR 9021 D3 Vault of the Drow. TSR, 1978 (ISBN 0-935696-07-5). * Gary Gygax. TSR 9059 D1-2 Descent into the Depths of the Earth«Супермодуль», объединяющий приключения D1 и D2.. TSR, 1981 (ISBN 0-935696-60-1). Серия EX («EXtension») * Gary Gygax. TSR 9072 EX1 Dungeonland. TSR, 1983 (ISBN 0-935969-50-0) (репринт WotC, 2002, ISBN 0-935696-50-4). * Gary Gygax. TSR 9073 EX2 Land Beyond the Magic Mirror. TSR, 1983 (ISBN 0-88038-025-X) (репринт WotC, 2002, ISBN 0-88038-025-X). Серия G («Giant») * Gary Gygax. TSR 9016 G1 Steading of the Hill Giant Chief. TSR, 1978 (ISBN 0-933635-08-7). * Gary Gygax. TSR 9017 G2 Glacial Rift of the Frost Giant Jarl. TSR, 1978 (ISBN 978-0-394-51178-8). * Gary Gygax. TSR 9018 G3 Hall of the Fire Giant King. TSR, 1978 (ISBN 978-0-935696-10-3). * Gary Gygax. TSR 9059 G1-2-3: Against the Giants«Супермодуль», объединяющий приключения серии G в одну кампанию.. TSR, 1981 (ISBN 0-935696-59-8). Серия I («Intermediate»)Серия I включает 14 модулей, но действие только двух происходит в сеттинге Грейхок. * David Cook. TSR 9046 I1 Dwellers of the Forbidden City. TSR, 1981 (ISBN 0-935696-33-4). * Mark Acres. TSR 9055 I2 Tomb of the Lizard King. TSR, 1982 (ISBN 0 88038-024-1). Серия L («Lendore Isles»)Третий модуль серии, L3 Deep Dwarven Delve, не издавался. * Lenard Lakofka. TSR 9045 L1 The Secret of Bone Hill. TSR, 1981 (ISBN 0-935696-32-6). * Lenard Lakofka. TSR 9057 L2 The Assassin’s Knot. TSR, 1983 (ISBN 0-935696-70-9). Серия N («Novice»)Серия N включает 4 модуля, но действие только одного происходит в сеттинге Грейхок. * Douglas Niles. TSR 9063 N1 Against the Cult of the Reptile God. TSR, 1982 (ISBN 0-88038-000-4). Серия Q («Queen») * David C. Sutherland III, Gary Gygax. TSR 9035 Q1 Queen of the Demonweb Pits. TSR, 1980 (ISBN 0-394515-41-2). * Gary Gygax, David «Zeb» Cook, Jeff Grubb, David C. Sutherland III. TSR 9179 GDQ1-7 Queen of the Spiders«Супермодуль», объединяющий приключения серии G, D и Q в одну кампанию.. TSR, 1986 (ISBN 0-88038-321-6). Серия R («RPGA»)Серия R включает 10 модулей, но действие только четырёх происходит в сеттинге Грейхок. * Frank Mentzer. TSR 6060 R1 To the Aid of Falx. TSR, 1982. * Frank Mentzer. TSR 6061 R2 The Investigation of Hydell. TSR, 1982. * Frank Mentzer. TSR 6062 R3 The Egg of the Phoenix. TSR, 1982. * Frank Mentzer. TSR 6063 R4 Doc’s Island. TSR, 1983. Серия S («Special») * Gary Gygax. TSR 9022 S1 Tomb of Horrors. TSR, 1978 (репринт 1981) (ISBN 0-935696-12-1). * Lawrence Schick. TSR 9027 S2 White Plume Mountain. TSR, 1979 (репринт 1981) (ISBN 0-935696-13-X). * Gary Gygax. TSR 9033 S3 Expedition to the Barrier Peaks. TSR, 1980 (ISBN 0-935696-14-8). * Gary Gygax. TSR 9061 S4 Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth. TSR, 1982Переиздание модуля «Lost Caverns of Tsojconth» 1976 года. (ISBN 0-935696-72-5). * Gary Gygax, Lawrence Schick, Wm. John Wheeler. TSR 9209 S1-4 Realms of Horror«Супермодуль», объединяющий приключения серии S в одну кампанию.. Boxed set. TSR, 1987 (ISBN 0-88038-486-7). Серия T * Gary Gygax. TSR 9026 T1: The Village of Hommlet. TSR, 1979 (репринт 1981) (ISBN 0-935696-11-3). * Gary Gygax, Frank Mentzer. TSR 9147 T1-4 The Temple of Elemental Evil. TSR, 1985 (ISBN 0-88038-018-7). Серия U («Underground» или «Underwater»)Модули серий U и UK были написаны в подразделении TSR в Великобритании, TSR UK division. * Dave J. Browne, Don Turnbull. TSR 9062 U1 Sinister Secret of Saltmarsh. [TSR, 1981 (ISBN 0-935696-80-6). * Dave J. Browne, Don Turnbull. TSR 9064 U2 Danger at Dunwater. TSR, 1982 (ISBN 0-394-53003-9). * Dave J. Browne, Don Turnbull. TSR 9076 U3 The Final Enemy. TSR, 1983 (ISBN 0-88038-028-4). Серия UK («United Kingdom»)Серия UK включает 7 модулей, но действие только пяти происходит в сеттинге Грейхок. * Dave J. Browne, Tom Kirby, Graeme Morris. TSR 9066 UK1 Beyond the Crystal Cave. TSR, 1983 (ISBN 0-88038-003-9). * Graeme Morris. TSR 9101 UK2 The Sentinel. TSR, 1983 (ISBN 0-88038-074-8). * Graeme Morris. TSR 9111 UK3 The Gauntlet. TSR, 1984 (ISBN 0-88038-119-1). * Graeme Morris. TSR 9120 UK 4 When a Star Falls. TSR, 1984 (ISBN 0-88038-123-X). * Jim Bambra. TSR 9126 UK6 All That Glitters… TSR, 1984 (ISBN 0-88038-180-9). Серия WG («World of Greyhawk»)Индексы WG1..3 были предназначены для модулей, опубликованных в результате как T1, T1-4 и S4 соответственно. * Gary Gygax. TSR 9065 WG4: The Forgotten Temple of Tharizdun. TSR, 1982 (ISBN 0-88038-002-0). * Gary Gygax, Robert J. Kuntz. TSR 9112 WG5: Mordenkainen’s Fantastic Adventure. TSR, 1984 (ISBN 0-88038-168-X).ENnie Award-2005: Gold for Best Adventure. * Gary Gygax. TSR 9153 WG6: Isle of the Ape. TSR, 1985 (ISBN 0-88038-238-4). * Scott Bennie, Grant Boucher, Steve Gilbert, Greg Gorden, Paul Jaquays, Guy McLimore, Chris Mortika, John Nephew, Steve Perrin, Greg Poehlein, Rick Reid, Rick Swan, David Tepool, John Terra, Kurt Wenz, Ray Winninger. TSR 9222 WG7: Castle Greyhawk. TSR, 1988 (ISBN 0-88038-530-8)Origins-1989 Gamer’s Choice Awards: Best Role-Playing Adventure.. * Nigel Findley, Stephen Inniss, Robert J. Kuntz, Dan Salas. TSR 9253 WG8: Fate of Istus. TSR, 1989 (ISBN 0-88038-712-2). * Dave Collins, Skip Williams. TSR 9251 WG9: Gargoyle. TSR, 1989 (ISBN 0-88038-711). * Jean Rabe, Skip Williams. TSR 9265 WG10: Child’s Play. TSR, 1989. * Vince Garcia, Bruce Rabe. TSR 9269 WG11: Puppets. TSR, 1989 (ISBN 0-88038-781-5). * Jean Rabe. TSR 9270 WG12: Vale of the Mage. TSR, 1989 (ISBN 0-88038-816-1). Серия WGA («World of Greyhawk Adventure») * Richard W. Brown, Anne Brown. TSR 9279 WGA1 Falcon’s Revenge. TSR, 1990 (ISBN 0-88038-830-7). * Richard W. Brown, Anne Brown. TSR 9289 WGA2 Falconmaster. TSR, 1990 (ISBN 0-88038-852-8). * Richard W. Brown, Anne Brown. TSR 9302 WGA3 Flames of the Falcon. TSR, 1990 (ISBN 0-88038-882-X). * David «Zeb» Cook. TSR 9309 WGA4 Vecna Lives!. TSR, 1990 (ISBN 0-88038-897-8). Серия WGM («World of Greyhawk Mission») * Paul T. Riegel. TSR 9406 WGM1 Border Watch. TSR, 1993 (ISBN 1-56076-631-X). Серия WGQ («World of Greyhawk Quest») * Anthony Pryor. TSR 9385 WGQ1: Patriots of Ulek. TSR, 1992 (ISBN 1-56076-449-X). Серия WGR («World of Greyhawk Reference») * Timothy B. Brown, Blacke Mobley. TSR 9292 WGR1: Greyhawk Ruins. TSR, 1990 (ISBN 0-88038-860-9). * Jon Pickens. TSR 9360 WGR2: Treasures of Greyhawk. TSR, 1992 (ISBN 1-56076-366-3)Сборник из 14 небольших приключений.. * Anthony Pryor. TSR 9386 WGR3: Rary the Traitor. TSR, 1992 (ISBN 1-56076-497-X). * Carl Sargent. TSR 9398 WGR4: The Marklands. TSR, 1993 (ISBN 1-56076-559-3). * Carl Sargent. TSR 9399 WGR5: Iuz the Evil. TSR, 1993 (ISBN 1-56076-584-4). * Carl Sargent. TSR 9405 WGR6: The City of Skulls. TSR, 1993. * Carl Sargent. WGRX: Ivid the Undying. 1995 (не издавалось, доступно в электронном форматеWGRX: Ivid the Undying в формате PDF на сайте The Acaeum.. Серия WGS («World of Greyhawk Swords»)В серии WGS планировалось три модуля, но третий был переделан в варгейм «Greyhawk Wars». * Carl Sargent. TSR 9317 WGS1 Five Shall Be One. TSR, 1991 (ISBN 1-56076-070-2). * Dale "Slade" Henson. TSR 9337 WGS2 Howl from the North. TSR, 1991 (ISBN 1-56076-143-1). Серия «Lost Tombs» * Sean K. Reynolds. TSR 9579 The Star Cairns. TSR, 1998 (ISBN ISBN 0-7869-1250-2). * Sean K. Reynolds. TSR 9580 Crypt of Lyzandred the Mad. TSR, 1998 (ISBN 0-7869-1251-0). * Steve Miller. TSR 9581 The Doomgrinder. TSR, 1998 (ISBN 0-7869-1252-9). Серия «Tomes» * Bruce R. Cordell. TSR 1162 Return to the Tomb of HorrorsПереиздание модуля S1 Tomb of Horrors с существенными дополнениями.. TSR, 1998 (ISBN 0-7869-0732-0). * Sean K. Reynolds, Gary Gygax. TSR 11413 Against the Giants: The Liberation of GeoffПереиздание модуля G1-2-3 Against the Giants с дополнениями.. TSR, 1999 (ISBN 0-7869-1413-0). * Sean K. Reynolds, Chris Pramas. TSR 11621 SlaversСиквел серии модулей A1-4 Scourge of the Slave lords.. Wizards of the Coast, 2000 (ISBN 0-7869-1621-4). * John D. Rateliff. TSR 11327 Return to the Keep on the BorderlandsСиквел модуля Гэри Гайгэкса B2 The Keep on the Borderlands (1979 г.), действие которого перенесено в Грейхок.. TSR, 1999 (ISBN 0-7869-1327-4). * Bruce R. Cordell. TSR 11434 Return to White Plume MountainСиквел модуля S2 White Plume Mountain.. TSR, 1999 (ISBN 0-7869-1434-3). * Monte Cook. Return to the Temple of Elemental EvilМодуль по D&D 3.. Wizards of the Coast, 2001 (ISBN 978-0786918430). Серия «Core»Модули написаны под D&D 3 для представления новой редакции и обновлённого сеттинга Грейхок на GenCon 2000. * Sean K. Reynolds. COR1-1 Dragon Scales at Morningtide. Wizards of the Coast, 2000. * Sean Flaherty, John Richardson. COR1-2 The Reckoning. Wizards of the Coast, 2000. * Erik Mona. COR1-3 River Of Blood. Wizards of the Coast, 2000. Отдельные модули * Roger E. Moore. TSR 9576 Return of the Eight. TSR, 1998 (ISBN 0-78691-247-2). * Bruce R. Cordell, Steve Miller. TSR 11662 Die, Vecna, Die!Действие модуля происходит в трёх сеттингах: Greyhawk, Ravenloft и Planescape.. TSR, 2000 (ISBN 0-7869-1662-1). * Keith Polster. Fright at Tristor. Wizards of the Coast, 2001. * Jason Bulmahn, James Jacobs, Erik Mona. Expedition to the Ruins of GreyhawkМодуль по D&D 3.5.. Wizards of the Coast, 2007 (ISBN 978-0-7869-4358-6)ENnie Award-2008: Silver for Best Adventure.. * Andy Collins. The Village of HommletПереиздание модуля T1: The Village of Hommlet под D&D 4.. Wizards of the Coast, 2009. * Ari Marmell, Scott Fitzgerald Gray. Tomb of HorrorsПереиздание модуля S1 Tomb of Horrors под D&D 4.. Wizards of the Coast, 2010 (ISBN 978-0-7869-5491-9). Журнальные статьи Dragon * Gary Gygax. Greyhawk: The Shape of the World. Dragon № 37. * Gary Gygax. Racial Types of the WORLD OF GREYHAWK Fantasy Setting. Dragon № 52. * Gary Gygax. Greyhawk’s World. Dragon № 64-65, 71. * Gary Gygax. The Deities & Demigods of the World of Greyhawk. Dragon № 67-71. * David Axler. Weather in the World of Greyhawk. Dragon № 68. * Carl Sargent. Fitting into the new World of Greyhawk setting. Dragon № 195. * Carl Sargent. Greyhawk. Dragon № 208. * Robert S. Mullin. Three Greyhawk Grimoires. Dragon № 225. * Robert S. Mullin. Greyhawk Grimoires II. Dragon № 241. * Robert S. Mullin. Greyhawk Grimoires. Dragon № 268-269. * Robert S. Mullin. Greyhawk Grimoires: Zagig’s Comedicon. Dragon № 270. * Philip Athans. Greyhawk 2000. Dragon № 277. * Erik Mona. Greyhawk’s Beggar’s Union. Dragon № 301. * Gary Holian. Paladins of Greyhawk. Dragon № 306. * Erik Mona. Greyhawk: Regional Feats of Oerth. Dragon № 315. * Erik Mona. Greyhawk Feats. Dragon № 319. * Denis Tetreault, Gary Holian. Greyhawk Adventures: Irongate: City of Stairs. Dragon № 351. * Gary Holian, Rick Miller. Treasures of Greyhawk. Dragon № 359. Dragon Annual * Gary Gygax. Found Greyhawk. Dragon Annual № 2. Dungeon * Robert Lazzaretti. Greyhawk Map Insert. Dungeon № 118-120. * Robert Lazzaretti. The World of Greyhawk Legend. Dungeon № 118-120. Polyhedron * Gary Holian. Paladins of Greyhawk. Polyhedron № 163. Примечания Ссылки * *